Bezirksgefaengnis D
by Angus the Cat
Summary: CiferxSquall Mrated nicht ohne Grund Squall war an die Wand gekettet, Stromstösse durchzuckten seinen Körper. Cifer wollte Antworten und er würde sie bekommen, dank seiner unfehlbaren Verhörmethoden.


Disclaimer: muss ich extra erwähnen dass außer der kranken Story nix mir gehört?

Warnung: es handelt sich hier um eine Slash-Story (welch Wunder? Wenn man in Betracht zieht dass das auf alle meine Storys zutrifft ...) Diesmal allerdings nicht HP sonder _XtuschX_** FF8!** So, und für alle die es „aus Versehen" nicht bemerkt haben: die Story ist R rated – also etwas, was ich offiziell nicht lesen dürfte (wen interessierts?)

**WARNUNG**: in dieser Story gibt es BLUT (nicht sehr viel, es würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal für einen kleinen Vampir Snack reichen) und **VERGEWALTIGUNG** („etwas" mehr als das Blut, nur dass sich hinterher keiner beschwert)

Widmung: Jemandem (ich schau auf niemanden bestimmtes _XFlo fixierX_), dem ich was Gemeines gesagt habe (bzw. ich hab was unterstellt, nicht direkt ihm aber ... lassen wir das besser) und das leider als auch noch andere Personen zugegen waren. Noch mal sorry (aber der perverse Witz da dran, den konnte ich einfach nicht runterschlucken muss noch immer ein bisschen lachen Gomen! Ich tu's nie wieder! Na ja, oder nur noch manchmal _XgrinsX_)

Slash-Hasser, Pornographie-/Vergewaltigungs- Verabscheuer und bei Blut-in-Ohnmacht-Faller bitte ich wieder zu gehen. Ich muss mir keine miesen Reviews anhören, wenn ich Stunden schreibe und alle warne.  
Also kuscht euch!

* * *

**Bezirksgefängnis D**

Squall wachte langsam aus der Benommenheit auf. Er konnte nur an ein Wort denken:. _Schmerz_ Er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt. Vor sich sah er ein Gesicht. Es kam ihm bekannt vor. „Ci...fer" murmelte er. Sofort kam ein zweiter Gedanke in ihm hoch: _Hass_

„Was sind die SEEDs? Was ist ihre Aufgabe?" _Aufgabe? Wir sind SEEDs, Söldner. Was will er?_

Cifer gab ein Zeichen und Squall zuckte zusammen. Er unterdrücke ein Schreien. _Nein, mich wirst du nicht brechen._ Er schwieg weiter, hielt die Stromstöße aus. _Wie lange bin ich schon hier, in der Gewalt eines Verrückten an die Wand gekettet? Macht sich im Lebenslauf sicher nicht so gut._

Cifer fragte ihn noch einmal. Er schwieg und erneute Stromstöße durchzuckten seinen Körper. Er sah die roten Tiere verschwinden, der schwarze Hintergrund schien näher zu kommen und verschwamm mit den blonden Haaren Cifers. Kurz darauf war der Schmerz weg und er wieder bewusstlos. Cifers Miene verriet seinen Unmut. „Hol Wasser." Wies er einen der Mombas an. „Sofort!" Er unterstrich die Worte mit seiner Gunblade.

Edea tauchte plötzlich hinter ihm auf. Er neigte sein Haupt kurz und schaute ihr dann direkt in die Augen. „Entweder er weiß wirklich nichts oder sein Wille ist der stärkste der mir je unter gekommen ist." Sie nickte.

„Ich nehme an, dass du noch nicht alle Verhörmethoden angewandt hast?" „Zumindest alle konventionellen." „Nun, dann wende eben unkonventionelle Methoden an." Cifer starrte zu Boden.

„Was stehst du hier noch rum?" „Nun, Edea,.." Er brach ab und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. Und sie tat etwas, dass sie lange nicht getan hatte: Sie lächelte. „Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Außerdem habe ich dir als mein Hexenritter Spaß versprochen, nicht Enthaltsamkeit."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließ Cifer mit seinem Gefangenen allein. Ein Momba schaute um die Ecke, er trug einen Eimer mit Wasser und sah Cifer erwartungsvoll an. „Später", blaffte ihn dieser an. Er musste überlegen. Er wollte Spaß aber auch Antworten. Konnte er beides haben? Wahrscheinlich, aber er brauchte eine Strategie.

„Raus!", wies er die Mombas an. Er fuchtelte gefährlich mit seiner Gunblade herum. Zwei Mombas erwischte er, den einen recht schwer am Fuß. Die anderen eilten schnell zu ihm und halfen ihm aus dem Saal. Cifer betrachtete das Blut an seiner Waffe. _Ich würde sagen, Edea hat genug Antworten, widmen wir uns dem Spaß._ Er packte den Eimer mit Wasser, der seinen Angriff ironischerweise überstanden hatte, und war schon kurz davor ihn Squall ins Gesicht zu schütten. Er stellte den Eimer wieder ab und ging auf seinen Gefangenen zu.

„Es scheint, als müsste ich dich weiter foltern, Squall." Er legte seine Gunblade sanft an den weichen Hals. Nur wenige Zentimeter von der Klinge entfernt legten sich seine Lippen an den Hals und fuhren eine unsichtbare Linie zum Ohr nach. Dort massierte seine Zunge sanft das Ohrläppchen, seine Zähne bissen spielerisch hinein. Seine Hand wanderte wie von selbst unter das Hemd von Squall.

Sie wanderte über den Bauchnabel und ging schließlich etwas tiefer. _Ziemlich eng, kein Wunder, dass sein Arsch zum anbeißen aussieht._ Er musste den Reißverschluss öffnen. _Wie kann man sich in solchen Hosen bloß hinsetzten wenn man nicht mal im Stehen..._

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er ein leichtes Stöhnen hörte. Er ließ kurz von seinen Aktivitäten ab, als Squall zitterte. Aber er wachte nicht auf und so fing Cifer wieder an, wo er aufgehört hatte. Der Reißverschluss klemmte etwas, ging aber schließlich doch auf. _Was macht der Kerl wenn er dringend pinkeln muss?_ Die Gunblade war noch immer am Hals, hatte aber inzwischen einen kleinen roten Streifen hinterlassen, da Squall sich kurz gegen gelehnt hatte. Seine Hand wanderte auf Squalls bestem Stück langsam auf und ab. Noch trennte ihn dessen Boxershorts aber er wollte damit warten bis Squall aufwachte.

Und das tat er nun auch, mit einem schon lauteren Stöhnen wandte er seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen nach links um plötzlich kaltes Metall an seinem Hals zu spüren. Schon hatte sich eine zweite Blutlinie neben der ersten gebildet. Cifer ließ seine linke Hand ruhen und die rechte mit der Gunblade sinken. Genießerisch leckte er das rote Blut von der weißen Haut. Mit noch blutverschmierten Lippen ging er einen halben Schritt zurück um Squall in die Augen zu sehen.

Squall wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzten, als Cifer ihn unvermittelt küsste. Seine Zunge fuhr Squalls Lippen nach, seine Zähne knabberten und bissen zu. Squall wurde von Ekel geschüttelt bei dem Gedanken daran, was für blutverschmierte Lippen seine verschlossen und wem sie gehörten. Cifer verlangte Einlass in Squalls Mund den dieser aber nicht gewährte. Stattdessen bissen Squalls Zähne abrupt zu.

Cifer zog sich zurück und leckte sich die Lippen, welche nach süßen Blut schmeckte, das von dem Braunhaarigen vor ihm stammte. Seine Hand wanderte langsam aber bestimmt über dessen Boxershorts. Squall biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ist es so demütigend, dass ein Mann dich so erregt?" Die Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern und Cifer massierte weiter. „Oder weil ich es bin?" Squall sagte nichts, ihm war klar, würde er den Mund öffnen würde wäre seine ganze Beherrschung dahin.

Der Blonde wagte noch einen Kuss und nahm seine Hand kurz weg, nur um sie unter den Bund der Boxershorts zu schieben. Squall versuchte sich zu wehren, aber den einzigen Körperteil den er bewegen konnte war sein Kopf und den hielt eine andere Hand in seinem Nacken fest ganz abgesehen von den Lippen, die sich hart auf seine pressten.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Cifer es gewagt hatte so weit zu gehen. Er erinnerte sich an sein frühe Kindheit, als sie zusammen im Waisenhaus gewesen waren, daran, als sie noch Freunde waren.

XXXXXflashbackXXXXX

Squall war sieben und mit Cifer am Strand unterwegs. „Squall, was möchtest du denn mal werden wenn du groß bist?" „Ein Held, dann beschütze ich alle und alle haben mich lieb." „Dann will ich auch ein Held werden, genau wie du." „Aber es gibt immer nur einen Held, die anderen sind bloß die Helfer." „Aber Squall, warum gibt's denn keine zwei Helden?" „Weil es auch nur eine Frau zu retten gibt."

„Wieso muss man die retten?" „Na, weil irgendjemand Böses die entführt hat." Cifer war eine Weile still bevor er weiter fragte. „Würdest du mich auch retten." „Wir sind Freunde, die trennen sich nicht, also wirst du auch nicht entführt. Und du bist keine junge, hübsche, edle Dame, also wird dich auch gar keiner entführen."

„Also bleiben wir immer zusammen, Squall?" Er nickte „Klar, Cifer." „Weil, weißt du, ich hab dich lieb." „Hm." „Ich hab dich sogar sehr lieb!" Squall schaute ihn neugierig an. „Wie meinst du das?"

Da ging Cifer einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Nicht auf die Wange, sondern voll auf den Mund. Squall stieß ihn sofort von sich weg. „Du spinnst wohl.!" „Aber .." „Du bist nicht mehr mein Freund!" „Du hast gesagt, wir bleiben immer zusammen!" „Aber du bist ja noch nicht einmal ein richtiger Mann." Cifer schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen hinunter.

Und von da an hatte Cifer alles daran gesetzt besser zu werden als Squall. Ihre Freundschaft war eine Rivalität, eine Feindschaft und auf Cifers Seite eine Hass-Liebe geworden.

XXXXXflashback endeXXXXX

Als Cifer seinen Mund wieder freigab, fing er sofort an die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf der Seele brannte. „Warum? Wegen der Antworten? Oder wegen unserer Kindheit?" Cifer lächelte ihn an. „Erinnerst du dich wieder? Du hattest die Erinnerung verdrängt. Und ich habe all die Jahre gehofft, dass ich es ändern kann. Und nun? Schau uns an. Alles was übrig ist, ist weiterhin mein Verlangen nach dir. Meine Liebe hat sich geändert, zu Verlangen, Lust, und nun Erfüllung."

Squall schaute ihn mit Abscheu an. „Nur weil du dir zu schade bist dir selber einen runter zu holen?" „Nein. Aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl als dir mit Gewalt zu zeigen, was du aus dem Verstand heraus nicht annehmen willst." „Ich? Dich lieben? Das meinst du doch. Du perverser Kranker. Ich habe und werde dich niemals lieben."

Als Antwort küsste Cifer ihn, leidenschaftlicher und härter als zuvor. Seine Hand spielte nun nicht mehr nur mit dem Objekt seiner Begierde, sondern trieb Squall allmählich auf den Höhepunkt zu. Squall stöhnte leicht in seinen Mund und Cifer löste ihre Lippen noch einmal wenige Zentimeter.

„Mich nicht lieben? Da erzählt mir dein Schwanz aber was ganz anderes." Bevor Widerworte aufkommen konnten pressten sich seine Lippen wieder hart gegen die von Squall. Er merkte wie Squalls Höhepunkt immer näher kam, aber er hatte nicht vor, es ihm so einfach zu machen. _Ich habe mich jahrelang nach dir verzehrt. Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten sollst du meine Leiden teilen._

Seine Hand glitt aus den Boxershorts aber die andere, die sich im Nacken befand, fuhr sanft aber bestimmend über die empfindlichen Stellen am Hals und sanft über die Nackenhaare. Die nun freie Hand schob das Shirt hoch, das Squall trug. Seine Finger fuhren über einen metallenen Gegenstand und er holte eine Kette mit Anhänger hervor.

Erstaunt stellte er fest „Du hast sie noch. Nach all den Jahren, obwohl du alles vergessen hast, was ich gesagt oder für dich gefühlt habe." „Ich wusste nicht .." „Hast du doch vergessen, dass sich sie dir gegeben habe? Nun, ich habe nicht wirklich was anderes erwartet." „Ein Löwe, für Kraft und Mut." „Ja, ich gab sie dir und sagte, ‚Ich werde besser als du. Und zur Erinnerung hast du das hier.' Dann hab ich sie dir zugeworfen und als du sie dir umgelegt hattest habe ich dich angegriffen. Ich hatte gewonnen"

„Und diesmal wirst du verlieren." Ein Grinsen erschien wieder auf dem Gesicht des Blonden. „Falsch. Ich habe schon gewonnen." „Wir werden Edea vernichten." „Edea ist mir egal, aber dich habe ich." „Und ich liebe dich nicht." „Mal sehen ob du das gleich auch noch sagen kannst."

Siegessicher schob Cifer das Hemd weiter nach oben und nahm das Medaillon in seinen Mund. Kurz darauf ließ er das feuchte, warme Metall auf Squalls Brust gleiten, der daraufhin zitterte. „Gut zu wissen, dass nicht nur Stromstöße dich zum erbeben bringen." Sein Mund fuhr über Squalls Brustwarzen und knabberte erst spielerisch, dann immer leidenschaftlicher daran. Die rechte Hand fuhr immer noch sanft durch den Nacken, die linke machte sich an der einen Brustwarze zu schaffen während der warme Mund Cifers an der anderen saugte und Squall beinahe um den Verstand brachte.

Immer näher an den Höhepunkt gebracht, röteten sich seine Wangen, Cifer spürte wie sich etwas hartes gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte. _Wetten, dass das nicht seine Gunblade ist? Zumindest legt er damit sicher keine Monster flach._

Seine Zunge wanderte zum Ohr wo sie noch einmal eine empfindliche Stelle massierte. Squall stöhnte wieder auf, auch wenn er versuchte das zu unterdrücken aber jeglicher Widerstand war zwecklos. „Sag es. Sag, dass du mich liebst. Sag dass ich weitermachen soll, sag, dass du mich brauchst, dass du es jetzt brauchst." Cifers Stimme war beschwörend und selbst wenn sie das nicht gewesen wäre, Squall konnte nicht anders. Er musste dem Drang nachgeben.

Voller Energie, erregt bis zum Höhepunkt, von seinem ehemals besten Freund, von seinem Feind, seinem Rivalen, er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er unterdrückte das Stöhnen nicht länger als sich wieder warme Feuchte um sein Ohrläppchen schloss, als die Hand weiter mystische Zeichen in seinem Nacken malte. Cifer lächelte zufrieden und schaltete einen Gang zurück, nahm die Intensität von seiner Hand. „Sag es." Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Squall stöhnte noch einmal leicht. „Cifer." Seine warme Haut, der Geruch nach Sex. Cifer war kurz davor sich selbst zu verlieren. _Mein Höhepunkt kommt noch. Erst du, Squall._

„Bitte, Cifer, bitte." Cifer tat, als hätte er nichts gehört. Seine Hand strich wie zufällig über eine der harten Brustwarzen und er wurde mit einem Stöhnen belohnt. Squalls Hüfte reckte sich ihm entgegen. „Cifer, ich will ... ich kann nicht ... bitte ... ich will ... dich ..." Mehr brauchte fast nicht gesagt werden. Die geröteten Wangen, die schimmernden Augen, es war klar, dass Squall Erleichterung brauchte. _Und die wirst du jetzt bekommen._

Er riss Squalls Hose unsanft herunter, die Boxershorts folgte wenige Sekunden später. _Mist! Angekettete Füße haben den Nachteil, dass man Hosen nur schwer ausziehen kann._ Cifer ging in die Hocke und legte seine Hände an Squalls Hüften. Seine Zunge fuhr sanft an der Innenseite der Schenkel entlang. Squall zitterte und stöhnte. Es war wie Musik in Cifers Ohren, eine Symphonie auf die er all die Jahre gewartet hatte.

Bewusst langsam fuhr seine rechte Hand auch an die Innenseite der Schenkel und wagte sich weiter vor. _Mal sehen wie weit man sich reizen kann._ Die Hand spiele erst mit seinen Hoden als die Zunge sich bereits daran machte, langsam und immer schneller werdend Squalls Schwanz zu liebkosen. Der warme, feuchte Mund schloss sich schließlich ganz um Squalls bestes Stück während die Hand ihm sanft über seinen After fuhr.

Squalls Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und schneller. Zwischendrin hörte Cifer immer wieder wie er seinen Namen rief. Seien Hüfte reckte ihm immer wieder stoßhaft entgegen. Als Squall schon meinet, er würde explodieren, sein Atem würde anhalten, kam er mit einem Schrei „Cifer!!!" Erlösend ließ er sich in die Ketten, die seine Hände noch immer umschlossen, sinken. Cifer schluckte ein wenig und küsste Squall dann hart und ließ ihre Zungen kämpfen. Squall hatte seinen Widerstand aufgegeben und gab sich nun ganz hin. Er war aber noch müde und ausgelaugt von der ganzen Zeit, in der Cifer ihn so gequält hatte.

Cifer entfernte schnell die Ketten und legte Squall sanft auf den Boden. Er brauchte ganz sicher keine Angst mehr haben, dass Squall abhauen würde. _Der muss erst einmal zu Kräften kommen und überlegen wie er die Situation nun auffassen soll. _Hastig zog er ihm Hemd und Jacke aus, von der Hose hatte er ihn ja schon befreit. Seine eigene Kleidung folgte nur wenig später.

_So Squall, jetzt kannst du mal testen, wie gut ich mit meiner ‚Gunblade' umgehen kann_ Er brauchte kein Vorspiel, dass hatten die zwei schon mit den Fesseln erledigt. Er bewegte seine Hüften in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus der immer stärker und schneller wurde. Squall stöhnte und weinte auch. Es tat weh, von der Erfüllung von gerade eben war nicht mehr viel übrig. Er verspannte sich. Mit jedem Stoß den Cifers Hüften ihn gegen den Boden drückten, wuchs sein Hass und seine Verabscheuung. Von dem sanft quälendem Cifer war nichts mehr übrig.

Seine Haltung blieb nicht unbemerkt. Haare kitzelten seinen Nacken als Cifer sich zu ihm beugte. „Entspann dich. Es ist schlimmer wenn du dich verweigerst. Und glaube ja nicht, nachdem du deinen Teil hattest könntest du einfach so gehen. Ich will auch meinen Spaß." Er biss wieder in sein Ohrläppchen und kehret wieder zu seinem Rhythmus zurück.

„Bitte, Cifer." Man konnte die Tränen hören. „Warum ... bist du so ... hart? Du warst vorhin so ... sanft. Es war schöner." Squall war immer noch nicht bereit sich zu entspannen, so setzte Cifer kurz aus und biss ihn in den Nacken. Seine Hände fanden blind den Weg zurück zu den Brustwarzen. Die eine rutschte wieder tiefer, spielte mit seinem Bauchnabel. „Sag es."

„Cifer. Ich liebe dich. Ich brauche dich. Benutz mich. Aber sei sanft." Seine letzten Worte waren mehr ein Stöhnen als Cifer ihn wieder am Schwanz massierte und gleichzeitig zu seinen Stößen zurückkehrte. Die Hand war bald wieder oben und massieret mit der anderen Squalls Brust, denn die Position war für Cifer mehr als unbequem gewesen.

Schon bald hatten sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Squall hatte sich doch noch etwas entspannt auch wenn er noch etwas verkrampft dalag. Sie kamen gleichzeitig, Cifer in Squall und Squall gegen den nackten Steinboden. Sie lagen noch kurz einfach so da bis Cifer aufstand. Er warf Squall seine Klamotten zu. Als dieser aufstand küsste er ihn noch einmal. Diesmal ohne das pure Verlangen, ohne grobe Lust sondern ganz sanft. „Entscheide dich." Flüsterte er ihm sanft ins Ohr bevor er ihn, wieder bekleidet, nochmals an die Wand kettete. Squall konnte kaum glauben, dass er erst vor wenigen Stunden, noch von starken Stromstößen gequält, hier gehangen hatte.

„Ich sage nicht, dass du vergessen sollst, was all die Jahre zwischen uns gestanden hat. Ich will nur, dass du daran denkst, dass du die Mauer zwischen uns gebaut hast." Squall starrte ihn an. „Wenn du mich so liebst, warum sperrst du mich ein? Warum lässt du mich nicht gehen?"

„Deine Freunde kommen gleich. Meinst du, sie würden es akzeptieren wenn ich dich einfach gehen ließe? Meinst du, sie würden einfach gehen? Sie brauchen einen Feind. Du hast ihnen deinen gegeben. Mit den Folgen musst du jetzt leben." „Halt. Warte. Ist jetzt alles vorbei?"

Cifer sah ihn lächelnd an. „Das musst du entscheiden." Ein letzter Kuss und Cifer wandte sich zum Gehen. „Denk an mich, wenn du deine Kette ansiehst. Du weißt ja jetzt was sie bedeutet." Er ging noch einmal zurück. „Ich hoffe, dass die Narbe auf deiner Nase nicht die einzige ist, die du behältst. Sie ist in schlechter Erinnerung, nicht wahr?" Sanft fuhr er erst die Narbe über seinem Gesicht und danach die zwei roten Striche am Hals entlang. „Wie lange wohl der Knutschfleck auf deinem Rücken bleibt? Ich bin jederzeit bereit ihn aufzufrischen." Mehr beiläufig fügte er hinzu: „Und noch etwas. Edea will die Garden zerstören damit es keine SEEDs mehr gibt."

Dann war Cifer gegangen. Und ihm war klar, dass Squall sich niemals für ihn entscheiden würde. Aber er hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben und nun hatte er sein Ziel erfüllt. Ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen. Ihn einmal zu spüren. _Es waren sogar zwei Mal. Mehr als ich erhofft hatte._

xxxxxENDxxxxx

* * *

Anmerkung(en): 

Möchte mich mal bei allen bedanken die das hier lesen, ganz besonders bei denen, denen es gefallen hat. Sehr viel mehr Dank bekommen die ab, die mir auch noch ein Review hinterlassen. Auch die Leute denen es nicht gefallen hat. Schreib Kommis, was gut/schlecht war. Ich brauch ja Kritik, sonst kann ich nicht besser werden!

So, und da Cifer 11cm größer ist als Squall (s. Handbuch: Cifer 1,88m; Squall 1,77m), denke ich, dass das alles so funktionieren könnte (man möge mir trotzdem verzeihen, sollten Cifers Arme z.B. Aktionen ausführen, die nur möglich sind, sollten die Arme zwei Meter lang sein.) sprich: ich bin kein Mann, ich hab zwei Männer nie in dieser Position beobachtet, also sagt mir zwar wies besser geht aber beschwert euch nicht, ich hätte keine Ahnung von der Anatomie des Mannes. Na und? Will ja auch nicht Arzt werden!

(Unter anderem Flos Schuld: „Da stimmt was nicht! Das is anatomisch nicht korrekt."  
Ich: „Wo?"  
Und Flo hat mir deswegen immer noch nicht zurück geschrieben _XgrummelX_)

Nun dann, auf ein neues. Aber das Kapitel bleibt wohl das Einzige, oder wie sollte ich das eurer Meinung nach Fortsetzten?

Bis zum nächsten mal!

_Angus the Cat_


End file.
